Endoscopic procedures for treating abnormal pathologies within the alimentary canal system and biliary tree (including the biliary, hepatic, and pancreatic ducts) are increasing in number. The endoscope provides access to the general area of a desired duct using direct visualization. However, the duct itself must be navigated using a catheter in conjunction with fluoroscopy and guidewires.
Catheters are known for treatment of targeted anatomical regions. Known methods and devices for using biliary catheters for accessing the biliary tree for performing catheter procedures are disclosed in Weaver et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,302 and Karpiel, U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,602, the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference. In general, for treatment of an abnormal pathology within a patient's biliary tree, an endoscope is first introduced into the mouth of the patient. The endoscope includes a proximal end and a distal end, and has a lumen extending longitudinally between the proximal and distal ends. The endoscope is guided through the patient's alimentary tract or canal until an opening at the distal end of the endoscope is proximate the area to receive treatment. At this point, the endoscope allows other components, such as a catheter, to access the targeted area.
For visualization or treatment within the biliary tree, the distal end of the endoscope is positioned proximate the papilla of vater leading to the common bile duct and the pancreatic duct. A catheter is guided through the lumen of the endoscope until a distal tip of the catheter emerges from the opening at the distal end of the endoscope.
The catheter may be used for accessing the biliary tree. The distal end of the catheter is guided through the orifice to the papilla of vater (located between the sphincter of oddi) leading to the common bile duct and the pancreatic duct. A guidewire may be used in conjunction with the catheter to facilitate accessing a desired location within the biliary tree. The guidewire is inserted in an opening at a proximal end of the catheter and guided through the catheter until it emerges from the distal end of the catheter.
If visualization of the common bile duct is desired, the guidewire is guided into the common bile duct. The catheter is advanced over the guidewire, as previously described, until the distal end of the catheter is positioned in the common bile duct at the desired location. The catheter is now in position for delivery of contrast media for fluoroscopic visualization of anatomical detail within the common bile duct. Once the guidewire is in place relative to the targeted area, it is highly desirable to maintain that position of the guidewire during subsequent catheter procedures, including catheter exchange procedures.
Present biliary endoscopic procedures include the use of multi-lumen catheters for endoscopic retrograde cholangiopancreatography, endoscopic retrograde sphincterotomy, the use of balloon catheters having retrieval balloons, stenting, and other therapeutic and diagnostic procedures. As described in general above, these present biliary endoscopic procedures are performed using guidewire techniques. The present devices utilized in these procedures are at least 200 cm long since they pass through the endoscope, which is commonly at least 150 cm long. Therefore, when using a standard catheter having a guidewire lumen extending the full length of the catheter, guidewires used during these procedures must be at least 450 cm in length to accommodate the exchanging of different devices while maintaining access and position within the biliary tree. The exchange of devices over a 450 cm guidewire is both time consuming and cumbersome.
Due to the length of the guidewire, physicians require at least two assistants in the room to perform the biliary endoscopic procedure. Typically, one assistant is responsible for the patient and device-related concerns, while the other assistant is responsible for the guidewire. The additional hands required due to the length of the guidewire results in a relatively more time consuming and costly procedure.
It is desirable to have an exchange catheter suitable for use within the alimentary canal for accessing targeted anatomical regions, such as the biliary tree, having features which facilitate rapid exchange and allow an exchange procedure to be performed by a single operator. It is desirable to have a biliary exchange catheter which may be used in connection with a shorter guidewire, and requires less personnel for performing biliary procedures. It is desirable to have a biliary exchange catheter which limits the amount of guidewire over which the catheter must travel.
It is also desirable to have a biliary rapid exchange catheter which may be convertible for use between conventional guidewire techniques and rapid exchange guidewire techniques. It is desirable to have a biliary rapid exchange catheter which is easily removable from the guidewire, and adaptable for use with most catheter systems used within the alimentary canal. It would also be desirable to have an exchange catheter with a low profile distal portion available in a number of different sizes and shapes to accommodate variations in anatomy and provide access to treatment sites that would otherwise be difficult to reach.